parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Species Seen In Ice Age
These are animals from the Ice Age movies. Species List *List of species of animals that starred and appeared in blue sky studios/20th century fox/Disney's Ice age franchise (2002-present) including movies, shorts, mobile games, & video games. †'This species are extinct. Mammals * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius)† * Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii'')† * '''Smilodon fatalis† * Cronopio dentiacutus† * Human/Cro-Magnon (Homo sapiens) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla)/Aavark (Orycteropus afer) * Alphadon marshi''†'' * Gigantopithecus blacki† * Macrauchenia patachonica† * Neocnus comes† * Livyatan melvillei''†''' * Platybelodon grangeri† * '''''Glyptodon clavipes''†''' * Holmesina septentrionalis† * Chalicotherium goldfussi† * Embolotherium andrewsi† * Megacerops coloradensis† * '''Smilodon populator'†''' * Smilodon gracilis† * Homotherium serum† * Synthetoceras tricornatus''†''' * Megantereon cultridens† * Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus)† * Eurasian Cave Lion (''Panthera spelaea)†''' * Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis)†''' * Woodland Muskox (Bootherium bombifrons)†''' * Protopithecus brasiliensis''†''' * Giraffa jumae† * '''''Eucladoceros dicranios† * Palaeolagus haydeni† * Procoptodon goliah† * Chamitataxus avitus† * Castoroides ohioensis†/'Ceratogaulus hatcher'i'†'' * ''Moeritherium lyonsi†'' * ''Amphechinus edwardsi†'' * Tyrant Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus tyrannus)†''' * Eastern Black Bear (U''rsus americanus americanus)'' * Metridiochoerus hopwoodi† * Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) * California Tapir (Tapirus californicus)'†'' * Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens)†''' * Camelops hesternus† * Longdan Tiger (Panthera zdanskyi)†'' * ''Sthenictis bellus† * Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Eurasian Wolverine (Gulo gulo gulo'')'' * Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) * Black Rat (Rattus rattus) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Giant Raccoon (Chapalmalania altaefrontis)†'' * ''Eohippus angustidens† * Stoat/Ermine (Mustela erminea) * American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) * Dire Wolf (Canis dirus)†'' * ''Dimetrodon limbatus† * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) * Llama (Lama glama) *Kitti's Hog Nosed Bat (Craseonycteris thonglongyai) * Harbor/Common Seal (Phoca vitulina) * Squalodon ''bariensis†'' * Irish Elk (Megaloceros gigas)†'' * ''Stag-Moose (Cervalces scotti)† * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) * Sichuan Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) * Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) * Moschops capensis† * Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) * Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) * Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus)†'' * ''Uintatherium anceps† * Common' Vampire Bat (''Desmodus rotundus) * Steppe Bison (Bison priscus)†''' * Birds, Non-Avain Dinosaurs, & Pterosaurs * Dodo (Raphus cullatus)†''' * ''Tyrannosaurus rex''† * ''Ankylosaurus magniventris''† * ''Baryonyx walkeri†'' * ''Hesperornis regalis†'' * ''Gastornis gigantea†'' * Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) * ''Allosaurus fragilis†'' * ''Dilophosaurus wetherilli†'' * ''Archaeopteryx lithographica''† * ''Iguanodon bernissartensis''† * ''Troodon formosus''† * ''Chasmosaurus belli''† * ''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis†'' * ''Argentinosaurus huinculensis†'' * ''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus†'' * ''Teratornis merriami†'' * ''Guanlong wucaii†'' * ''Dakotaraptor steini†'/'''Microraptor zhaoianus†' * 'Cearadactylus atrox†' * '''Darwinopterus ''modularis†' * Southern Giant Petrel (''Macronectes giganteus) * Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) * New Zealand Giant Penguin (Pachydyptes ponderosus) * Pachystruthio pannonicus† * Dracorex hogwartsia''†''' * Giganotosaurus carolini† * Muttaburrasaurus langdoni† * Pterodaustro guinazui† * '''''Velociraptor mongoliensis† * Quetzalcoatlus northropi''†''' * Raptorex kriegsteini† * Spinosaurus aegyptiacus† * Cetiosaurus oxoniensis† * Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) * Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) * '''''Parasaurolophus walkeri† * Patagosaurus fariasi† * Ludodactylus sibbicki† * Pyroraptor olympius† * Ornithocheirus simus† * Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis)†'' * Reptiles & Amphibians * 'Brachauchenius ''lucasi† * Metriorhynchus superciliosus† * Axolotl ( Ambystoma mexicanum) * '''''Eryops megacephalus† * Deinosuchus hatcheri† * Fish * Megapiranha paranensis''†''' *Megalodon (Carcharocles megalodon)† Invertebrates * Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus sacer) * '''''Megarachne servinei† Gallery Manny (Ice Age).png|Woolly Mammoth Sid.png|Megalonyx Diego (Ice Age).png|Smilodon Buck (Ice Age).jpeg|Sthenictis Frank (Ice Age).jpg|Megacerops Crash And Eddie.png|Alphadon Momma Dino (main).png|Tyrannosaurus Carl (Ice Age).jpg|Embolotherium Scrat Ice Age.png|Cronopio 1611071_1486428451483_full.png|Baryonyx Kentrosaurus Ice Age.jpg|Kentrosaurus Game Troodon.jpg|Troodon Triceratops Ice Age.jpg|Chasmosaurus Scrat takes off.jpg|Argentinosaurus Guanlong.png|Guanlong Bird Ice Age.jpg Iguanodon Ice Age.jpg|Iguanodon Pachycephalosaurus Ice Age.jpg|Pachycephlosaurus Condor Ice Age 3.jpg Dodos in Ice Age.jpg Aardvark Ice Age 3 Game.jpg Ox Ice Age.jpg Snake Ice Age.png Seal Ice Age.png Seagull Ice Age.png Sea Otter Ice Age.png Captain Gutt in Ice Age- Continental Drift.jpeg Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|BARYONYX Giraffe ice age 4.png Clint ice age.jpg Buck ice age 3.png Cretaceous_.jpg|Cymbospondylus Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg|Brachauchenius Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8128.jpg|Livyatan IMG 0440.jpg|Great White Shark Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4117.jpg|Red-Bellied Piranha Raz.png|Procoptodon Squint.png|European Rabbit Category:Species List Category:Ice Age Animals